


The cheeky one, four cubicles over

by radhaj



Series: The Office Thing [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho has been in line for a very respectable promotion for months now, and he doesn't need a cheeky upstart in the company messing with his plans... or with his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cheeky one, four cubicles over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



Despite what it might seem to an onlooker at first glance, Sho's dislike of Ninomiya Kazunari had  _nothing_ to do with jealousy.

Sure, it was quite infuriating for him to watch the newcomer to their company and self-proclaimed genius climb the career ladder so quickly, even skipping a few steps on his way up, smiling cheekily the entire time like it was nothing more than a neat magic trick, just like those card ones that he showed to their enamoured female colleagues in the break-room sometimes. Sho was not  _petty_ . He could see that Ninomiya did deserve all of the quick advancements in position that he got because the young, rodent-faced imp really  _was_ just that talented. It was a hard pill to swallow, sure, for someone who had spent two whole years of hard work and careful navigating and conquering of the office politics to get where he was, but it was possible.

No, it was not jealousy even if Sho  _did_ sometimes wonder how the man had managed to charm everyone working on their floor so quickly that they were already eating out of his palm just half a year after he had been hired in the first place. He had lost count of how many times he had passed small groups of women gossiping about Ninomiya-san's (no, Sho corrected himself, the man had them calling him “just Nino” and how improper was  _that_ ?) handsome face in the corridors, and he could swear he had even heard some  _men_ discussing just how admirable and skilful the newest addition to their company was, with some added whispers about his “fetching-looking moles”.

But all of those were just insignificant details compared to the fact that Sho simply couldn't stand how the petite man seemed to get pleasure from ignoring all of Sho's attempts to distance himself from him and just kept pestering him all the time with remarks that couldn't be interpreted as anything else but mocking. Ninomiya took every opportunity to rub his achievements in Sho's face, whether they were work related, in which case he'd be by Sho's desk in a second trying to “share the happiness about yet another promotion”, or had something to do with his numerous amorous successes, where he'd make sure to seek out Sho's gaze across the room and hold it for a few seconds longer than appropriate while making dinner plans with someone else.

Yes, Ninomiya truly liked using eye-contact as a weapon. Sometimes Sho would get the feeling of being watched at random moments, and he knew without looking by now that it meant Ninomiya was staring at him from behind his own desk. Worst of all, Sho could never win – he was always the first one to look away whenever their eyes did meet and Ninomiya smirked at him with a pompous challenge (for what else could it be?). It made him frustrated as much as infuriated; it was as if this damned Ninomiya just couldn't get enough of undermining Sho's respectability and teasing him in ways varying from thinly veiled jibes to obscene suggestions that made Sho want to...

Oh, Sho couldn't even understand what he sometimes wanted to do to the imp of a man. Mostly it involved him grabbing him by the collar and either slapping the maddening smirk off or smashing their lips together. Which was, unquestionably, the most disturbing part of the whole situation for Sho.

Today, however, was definitely a “slap the smirk off” day. Sho had spent a whole hour before the lunch break giving a report to their direct supervisor about the progress of their current project, something he was no doubt very good at. But the meeting had ended with the older, balding man (who had, Sho always thought, been giving hints to him for months now that he'll be suggesting Sho be promoted to his own position after his imminent retirement) advising Sho to keep an eye on “Ninomiya-kun's exemplary performance”, which was obviously a hint that Sho's recommendation was being threatened and that the supervisor was starting to consider Ninomiya for it instead if Sho didn't step up his game.

And Sho was already doing his best.

His mood was not improved at all when he saw the man that had been dominating his thoughts flirting with the janitor lady, of all people, on his way down to the canteen. And as if that wasn't enough, the younger man saw him too and had the audacity to  _wink_ at him. Sho didn't even bother to hide the enmity in his return-glare and just swooped past the pair without looking back to see Ninomiya's reaction to his less than friendly attitude. He just had to get a lunch – a belly full of delicious food was bound to improve his mood.

Only, of course, nothing was going Sho's way anymore. As soon as he sat down (alone, as he was feeling quite antisocial at the moment) behind a small table with a tray overfilled with food, a very familiar figure suddenly appeared next to him.

“Would you mind if I joined you, Sakurai-san?” Ninomiya asked with the ever-present smirk on his face, clutching a single melon-bread in his hands and sitting down opposite of Sho without waiting for his answer.

“...Please go ahead,” Sho gave the no longer needed permission sarcastically and Ninomiya beamed at him as if he completely didn't notice his wry tone. 

“Thank you,” he chirped enthusiastically and noisily opened his melon-bread package before taking a small bite out of it, “Sure is hot here today, isn't it?”

It was, actually. Ninomiya was already loosening his tie with one hand, stretching his neck upwards a little as he did so and Sho found himself mesmerized by the sight of the petite man's lean neck, but then awkwardly caught himself and stubbornly started on his (very hot) onion soup.

“It's fine,” he answered curtly however, hoping Ninomiya would get the hint and stop his attempts to make conversation or, if Sho's luck suddenly decided to make a great turn-around, actually would leave Sho be and go eat somewhere else. 

No such fortune. The man continued trying to make some small talk and Sho found himself grudgingly starting to respond. It would have been impolite to keep on snubbing the younger man, and Sho prided himself in not acting rudely even towards the people he disliked. He had a reputation to keep after all.

“I saw you leave the boss-man's office earlier,” the cheeky man continued in the meantime, having already shed his suit-jacket and sitting there in his dress-shirt alone by now while Sho determinedly struggled not to start sweating, still in proper work dress-code while eating his hot meal, “Didn't seem very pleased. What did the old geezer do?”

Sho frowned disapprovingly at the younger man's disrespectful vocabulary. And this was the man that their supervisor intended to replace him with? This rude, disrespectful brat who even called him such terrible names?

“ _Kitagawa-san_ didn't do anything to upset me,” he said, pointedly underlining their superior's name, and eating his chicken carbonara with the sort of aggression that betrayed his poor mood, “We were just discussing the problems that recently arouse concerning the current main project. If I looked displeased, it was probably because I was upset about that.”

“Oh come on, Sho-chan, you could tell me the truth,” the infuriating man apparently didn't get the clue (or most likely ignored it on purpose) and Sho almost choked on his food.

“There is nothing more to tell,” he said, hopefully ending the subject and starting to hurry with his food so he would hopefully finish it quickly and be able to just leave. He was barely even enjoying it anymore anyway, “And I would appreciate it if you acted a bit less familiar with me, Ninomiya-kun,” he commented then, but suddenly froze as his lunch partner didn't even appear to hear him. Instead, he was reaching out towards Sho's face and wiping something off the side of his mouth with his finger. Sho found himself gulping and losing his ability to speak temporarily. His heart was beating at his throat as he shivered from being touched so unexpectedly and, well... intimately.

“What...” he mouthed, but was immediately cut off by the smaller man.

“You are quite the messy eater, aren't you, _Sho-chan_ ,” he said, shamelessly bringing the finger back to his own mouth and sucking it clean after whispering Sho's name so seductively, “Oh, and you are feeling quite hot after all, aren't you?” he continued muttering sultrily, making Sho aware just how much he was suddenly sweating despite his best efforts, “And here you were trying to act as if you were not...” he licked his lips slowly, “... _affected._ ”

This time, Ninomiya was going too far with his teasing, Sho thought even as he struggled to continue breathing normally. Just what... was happening? What was Ninomiya playing at? Was he trying to just fuck with Sho's mind some more or... Sho quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed what had just transpired, but life was going on as usual outside of their small bubble. And even Ninomiya was already back to nibbling on his damned (still not even half-eaten) melon bread.

“Is something the matter, Sakurai-san?” the younger man asked once he noticed Sho still wasn't eating, _now_ going back to addressing him properly. Then suddenly he smirked, “Would you like _me_ to _blow_ on your food to make it cooler?”

Sho almost spluttered at the suggestion, grabbing a tissue and quickly tapping with it over his forehead to get rid of the sweat, “No, thank you,” he answered, still trying to keep the conversation normal although it so obviously wasn't.

“Are you sure?” the other man just kept pushing, “Because I am pretty good at it, you know.” There was a lot of doubt about whether he was still talking about cooling down food.

Sho gulped and just mutely shook his head this time before grabbing his utensils and pretty much  _shovelling_ the rest of the food down. Fortunately, at this point it had already cooled down enough for him to not scald his mouth and he was done eating in record time, springing to his feet and grabbing his tray to take away his dishes.

“Thank you for your company, I must excuse myself now,” he blurted out quickly because _he was still a polite person, damn it,_ and then he was off, walking away from their table as fast as he could without breaking into a run. What, just _what_? He couldn't really wrap his mind around what just happened. Sure, Ninomiya always did all he could to get under his skin and he was never one to back away from using even sexual innuendos if it meant succeeding in flustering or upsetting Sho, but those had all always been just remarks said in jest. Right? However, the way he had spoken today was...

As confused as he was, Sho found himself taking refuge in the closest men's bathroom where he took a moment to relieve himself and wash his hands and his face to get rid of the sweat and compose himself. He just splashed his face for the second time and was rubbing the back of his neck to cool down when he heard the door open, so he instinctively looked up at the mirror to see... Ninomiya. Honestly, he somehow wasn't even surprised. That is, until he saw the smaller man take out a key and lock the door behind himself. Sho immediately swirled around  at  _that_ .

“What the... Ninomiya-kun, what are yo-”

“Call me Nino,” the other man interrupted him swiftly and before Sho could even blink, he had already come close and was standing right in front of him, “And I just took the liberty of borrowing the key from Mi-chan beforehand so we'd have the chance of... privacy.”

The man's voice was silky and smooth and it was obvious he knew exactly what he wanted right now. On the contrary, Sho's brain seemed to simply shut down – he just gaped at the other, bizarrely noting that Ninomiya had put his jacket back on although his tie still hung loosely around his neck, and stared, unmoving, as the smaller man's hand rose until it could wrap around  _his_ tie and pull his head down a bit by it.

“Mi-chan?” he asked dumbly, getting stuck on the least important thing somehow and Ninomiya chuckled, obviously amused. Then he stretched upwards so that his face was just an inch away from Sho's own.

“The janitor lady,” he still deigned to explain at the last second, his breath rippling over Sho's face, before he smashed their lips together.

For a moment Sho seemed to blank out, but then suddenly he was kissing back passionately, one of his hands finding its way to the  n ape of Ninomiya's neck so he could keep the man there. Their tongues battled for dominance, but in the end it didn't even matter whose tongue was in whose mouth and who was the one biting on the other's lips – they just clung together and devoured each other, hungrily and perhaps angrily as Sho poured all of his recent frustration and confused feelings about this man into the kiss.

When they separated, they were both gasping for breath and Sho was sweating slightly again.

“What are you-” he tried to regain some semblance of understanding of the situation but was interrupted again.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm doing, _Sakurai-san,"_ Ninomiya answered him sultrily and Sho could feel a warm hand sliding up his side under the suit, “Don't lie that it was the food alone that made you all sweaty there, Sakurai-san. Tell me, what kind of dirty thoughts were in your head that made you run to the bathroom so fast, mm? Did you think of what else I could do with my lips when I licked them?” Ninomiya was now pressing his entire body against Sho's and the older man could feel a leg pushing itself between his own, pressing against the bulge that was quickly growing at his crotch and he had to grip tight at the sink that he was still leaning against with both his hands, his knuckles whitening from the strength that it took him to stay upright.

“Did you imagine them wrapped around your hard cock, sucking you off?” Ninomiya continued talking shamelessly in the meantime, “Did you imagine me kneeling between your legs and giving you head?”

Sho bit his lips.  _Had_ he imagined it? No, he hadn't gotten that far. Not  _this_ time. But he was imagining it now and it  caused a strangled sound  to  escape his throat while his eyes glazed over with lust. But he couldn't... He couldn't.

“Ninomiya-san, no... What are you thinking? This is a workplace, at work time, you cannot... we cannot...” he trailed off, attempting to look scandalized and to feebly push the other man away, but Ninomiya avoided it by abruptly just sinking to his knees in front of him and then sliding his hands up the inner sides of Sho's thighs, rubbing them through Sho's black pants and pushing them apart a bit. Unable to keep his suddenly precarious balance otherwise, Sho ended up moving along with it even as he looked downwards, slightly panicked. And while he struggled to separate what he should do from what he _wanted_ to do, Ninomiya was just smoothly progressing along, stumbling with neither his actions nor words.

"And that turns you on, doesn't it, Sakurai-san?” he said, already rubbing over Sho's hardening erection with his fingers through his pants, “Something as forbidden as an office affair.... You can't help but want it, you can't help but think it would be so hot to do something like that, hidden from the eyes  of all our other colleagues, right?  Or maybe, "  he breathed out, his fingers taking a steady grasp of the zipper, “It would turn you on even more if it was exposed? What if someone were to come and find us now?” the infuriating man chuckled when Sho's dick twitched a little under his hand, “Should I unlock the door after all?” he asked, slowly sliding the zipper down and Sho started feeling a little dizzy.

“No... Please don't...” he managed to gasp out, feeling his resolve to do something to stop this disappearing into thin air. Ninomiya seemed to sense that as he now had his pants unbuttoned and suddenly opened and pushed them down a bit.

“Well then... If you don't want to be found out, you better try and stay silent, Sho-san.” the man on his knees somehow still managed to sound superior as he said that and quickly pulled Sho's boxers down as well, causing the older man's enlarged member to spring out from its confines and slap slightly against Ninomiya's face in the process. The petite man actually looked slightly surprised for a second, but then chuckled, far from disgusted by it.

“Now _that's_ some proper enthusiasm. It's good to see that at least _one_ part of you is honest about your true desires,” the man said and licked his lips as his eyes zeroed in onto the hard cock in front of them.

“Don't...” Sho whimpered, trying one last time, but he knew he was fooling noone. Ninomiya grinned and leaned in, quickly sucking the tip of Sho's dick into his mouth and swiping his tongue around it. The older man swore under his breath at the way his whole body lit up with pleasure at that simple act already. It has been a _long_ time since he last got head and he could already tell that Ninomiya hadn't been bragging for nothing. He had skills.

“Holy fuck... Oh god...” he kept saying, his voice breaking, while his workmate started moving his head up and down his shaft, sucking evenly and pleasurably. Sho gnawed with his fingers at the sink he was using for support and moaned perhaps louder than he should have. This caused Ninomiya to withdraw momentarily and tsk at him while his hand temporarily replaced his mouth on Sho's pulsating dick.

“Now what did I say about being loud?” he asked in low tones, “Do you want people to realize what is going on even through the locked doors?” he asked before diving in again. And, as if on cue, there was a startling noise suddenly and Sho gasped and tried to back away when the handle of the door into the bathroom was tried from the other side, dissatisfied mumbles accompanying it. But of course there was nowhere to back away to and Ninomiya's hands only tightened their grip on Sho's hips as he unrelentingly drove the taller man insane with more and more pleasure.

“They could at least put up a sign to say it's out of order,” a voice that Sho vaguely recognized as a senior's from another department of their company carried over to their ears.

“Wasn't this one fixed just a couple of days ago?” another colleague complained as well, almost giving Sho a heart-attack as he angrily tried the door-knob again, shaking the entire door frame. He had to bite his lip now to contain any louder sounds while Ninomiya casually continued blowing him as intensely as ever and he found himself praying that the men on the other side of the door would just _get the hint and leave_ _already_ instead of standing around and complaining. And someone must have heard his prayers.

“Well, let's hope the one on our floor is working then,” the first voice spoke up again, getting gradually more distant as the men apparently walked away and Sho breathed out in relief. But then he realized his predicament hadn't actually changed, his cock was still buried in someone's mouth in the company bathroom. Someone whose existence he had been cursing for the last week or two extensively. And instead of pushing the man away, all that Sho could do was pant and wipe some sweat off his forehead.

“Why... why are you doing this? Ah... damn...” he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open as his vision swam with pleasure, but he was still able to see how Ninomiya smiled around his dick smugly before letting it slip out of his mouth wetly.

“Because I've wanted to suck you off ever since I first saw you, why do you think?” he answered, shamelessly, going back to stroking Sho with is hand while he spoke, “Because people like you just drive me crazy. So gorgeous and sexy yet so uptight. Anyone would want to be the one to see you finally lose it and show your real desires... And I happened to be the one who actually set out to do it,” he revealed, leaning in again, but lower this time, flicking out his tongue against Sho's balls, “Because I knew I had a chance. Because I noticed the way you look at me, without even realizing it yourself. Because you want my mouth on your cock as much as I want your dick down my throat. So just do it, _Sho-chan_. Take what you want. It's offered freely after all,” the infuriating man finished finally, before flashing an even more cheeky grin and quickly resuming his previous task, swallowing down Sho's member while keeping his hand snug around the base to give even more stimulation.

Sho just threw his head back and somehow, miraculously managed to keep his moan quiet enough that it didn't get anyone's unwelcome attention from outside. Ninomiya was really into it now, moving his head up and down even faster, causing Sho to try to move his hips in return and his legs to barely support him anymore. He was truly losing control, his colleague's talented tongue and hot mouth doing their job and before he knew what he was doing, he was releasing his grip on the sink behind him and burying his fingers into the smaller man's soft hair. Ninomiya just let out a moan of his own to show approval and, encouraged, Sho tightened his grip and started moving Ninomiya's head faster and a little more roughly.

This time, the sound that the other man made was one of surprise, but not an unpleasant one. He shifted in his position a bit to accommodate their actions, and as he further increased both the strength and the pace, Sho realized that the other was now hastening to open his own pants and free his own length, soon gripping and stroking it fast. He was wanking off as Sho used his mouth and that truly made the pleasure surge inside the older man, making him lose the presence of clear mind and act without thinking anymore. His hips bucked and thrust forward, his dick pushing down deeper than before, and Ninomiya almost choked at first as he struggled to deal with Sho suddenly starting to screw his throat.

“Just take what I want, should I?” he asked, barely even sounding like himself anymore but it just felt so damn _good_ to do this and, despite his initial surprise, Ninomiya was taking it all and jerking himself off even faster, as if this turned him on more than anything else, anything less _harsh_ that Sho could have done. The tiny mean moaned, as if to show agreement, and Sho just grunted more when that sent amazing vibrations down his shaft which pooled at the bottom on his stomach, already building up his orgasm.

Everything just went in a daze after that. Sho thrust, Ninomiya took, and it was all amazing and nothing like anything Sho had allowed himself to do before in his life. His grip on the other's hair was unrelenting, giving the younger man no chance to withdraw, not that Ninomiya tried anyway. Before long, it all went crashing down, the pleasure inside Sho's heated with lust body boiling over and bursting out of him in the form of his cum, right down Ninomiya's throat. And the petite man just swallowed greedily and moaned in pleasure.

Sho almost blacked out for the second when his climax hit him, the intensity of the pleasure equaling nothing he had experienced before. He was left gasping for breath and trembling, sweat rolling down his forehead, and the first thing he did once he actually could move again was to pull Ninomiya's head off his slowly softening, over-sensitive dick.

“That was...” he panted, his whole body still vibrating and feeling like it could collapse any moment, “That was... You really enjoyed that, didn't you?” his thoughts changed direction suddenly when he caught sight of how desperately Ninomiya was still stroking his dick once he was pulled off, in a chase of his own orgasm now. And that sparked something inside Sho that he hadn't known existed. The sight was just so filthy, so hungry, that he found himself reaching out for Ninomiya's hair again, tugging up on it so that the tiny man had to straighten up, still on his knees, letting out a pained moan. 

“You horny slut, this was exactly what you wanted, wasn't it? But was it seeing me let go that you wanted the most? Or to finally let go yourself, mm?” he asked dirtily, still breathing heavily but feeling excited for the next phase of this unexpected _encounter_. The part that _he_ was in charge of, “I see now, how it really is... I see just what sort of person you are, tugging on your dick as harshly as you can, so turned on after being used by a man in a public restroom... You're a bitch, aren't you?” he finally hissed directly, and Ninomiya whimpered, mewling, obviously getting even hornier at being called that, “Well then act as one,” Sho said sternly then, a twisted grin appearing on his face, “Take your hand off of your prick, yes, do it,” he ordered harshly, and Ninomiya now looked up at him a bit confused as well as aroused as he reluctantly did as told, “And now come close. Even closer,” Sho whispered silkily as Nino shifted towards him, still on his knees on the tiled floor, “And now, if your really want to come... hump my leg. Like a dog.”

Ninomiya froze. It was obvious that this was a million times more than he had expected when he planned out this trap for Sho which the taller man was now quickly turning the other way around. The tiny man trembled, obviously a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of the humiliation of what he was just ordered to do but... although Sho did nothing to force him, although he was free to just call Sho a freak and ignore it completely, he seemed morbidly fascinated by it, his body already moving in closer to Sho's left side, as if not completely under his control. Soon, half unable to believe that this was really happening himself, Sho felt a hot pressure against his leg and then Ninomiya thrust his hips slightly once, experimentally, tremblingly, and let out a little gasp.

“It feels good, doesn't it?” Sho asked, while the petite man, just as carefully, repeated the motion and seemed to moan louder this time. Ninomiya nodded, embarrassment causing him to keep his eyes averted to the ground, “Go on, do it faster, just hump it like a really horny bitch would,” Sho egged him on and Ninomiya whimpered but obeyed, soon moving his hips in a steady rhythm, making Sho shudder at the weird feeling, “Don't cum on me though,” he breathed out, watching, fascinated, “I don't need your cum on my pants for the rest of the day, bitch.”

Ninomiya just nodded again, too far gone by now to really get more embarrassed by anything anymore. His movement was jerky as he tried to find a good rhythm and position, but he didn't last long. The situation was just too hot, too kinky, too overwhelming. Just a few more seconds later, he was already tensing up, twisting his body away at the last second so that as he whimpered pitifully and came, his release spattered on the bathroom floor instead of dirtying Sho's slightly crumpled pants. And then he just collapsed, panting, trembling, struggling to recover from what probably was the most humiliating thing he had gone through yet.

Now that this was over, the realization of what just happened and what  _he_ had done hit Sho full-force all at once. Extreme awkwardness descending between them, he carefully stepped away and started cleaning up, Ninomiya joining him once he could move again. Five minutes later, and long after lunch break was over, they were standing in front of each other, looking more or less normal and presentable and Sho had no idea what to either say or do. Ninomiya was looking at him almost challengingly. But how was Sho supposed to react? What did any of this even mean? Was this it then? Ninomiya got what he wanted and would now finally leave Sho alone? At the very least, it hadn't sounded like the cheeky man expected a real relationship out of this or even any sweet talk and comforting after the sex. Sho fidgeted. And then Ninomiya's expression finally melted into a casual smile.

“Well _this_ was fun. I have to admit, Sakurai-san, you surprised even _me_ ,” he purred, coming closer again and stretching up, “This is definitely not something I'll ever regret pursuing,” he whispered against Sho's lips before claiming them in a short but passionate kiss which, just as before, Sho found himself responding to without even thinking. But then Ninomiya was withdrawing again and walking towards the door casually, unlocking it.

“You go on ahead, I have to find Mi-chan to return the key and thank her for the favor,” he said, grinning, “This way, while both late, we at least won't come back in at the same time. I don't want to ruin your perfect reputation after all.”

\---

Sho didn't need Ninomiya to ruin his perfect reputation. He did that incredibly well himself by spacing out and being unable to properly communicate with people for the rest of the day while the culprit for his state, just four cubicles over, was acting as if nothing had ever happened.

By the end of the day, dazed and confused, Sho even started doubting himself whether it  _had_ occurred. Maybe he had just imagined it. He certainly had been going so crazy because of the other man lately, getting almost obsessed over him, that it wouldn't even be that big of a leap of logic to think he had just snapped completely and started hallucinating, right?

But the next morning, when he came in much earlier than anyone else to make up for the lack of productivity the day before, another such “hallucination” was waiting right under his desk. Sho jumped in his seat and rolled away when he felt hands running up the insides of his thighs, staring when he saw Ninomiya, his grin as cheeky and smug as ever, sitting under his desk as if it was the most comfortable spot in the world, beckoning him to come back closer.

There was noone else in the office close-by yet. Sho could have demanded the other man to get out without anyone overhearing it and causing them any trouble, he could have just walked away and made himself another cup of coffee in the kitchenette while he waited for his colleague to get the hint and leave.

Instead, he rolled his chair back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wonders why I put this into a new series, it's because I have quite a few further plotbunnies for this universe, even if I am not sure if I'll ever get to actually writing them up. But one can always hope.


End file.
